


the winged longing

by lostinforest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: polskie_fandomy, M/M, Polski | Polish, SHEITH - Freeform, Soulmates, i don't know even know, po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Czyjś wzrok spoczął na nim ciężko jak popiół po wybuchu wulkanu, lepiąc się do jego skóry, a gdy chciał zetrzeć z siebie to wrażenie, jedynie zaczął je rozsmarowywać jak upartą plamę oleistej sadzy. Kto mógł skrywać się pośród tej pustelni? Czyją samotnią była ta góra upadłej wielkości?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	the winged longing

_I'm coming back for my wings_.

\- Federico García Lorca

Szedł pośród smukłych drzew owocowych, skąpany w rozproszonych promieniach słońca zaglądającego przez zielone korony. Krok za krokiem. Nie odczuwał zmęczenia, ale wargi spierzchły mu od suchość i pragnienia. Rozglądał się za strumieniem, który szumiał z oddali niczym kojąca melodia harfy.

Nie odczuwał upływającego czasu. Nie wiedział czy szedł kilka minut czy miesięcy, może nawet lat. Nie wiedział czy szukał kogoś czy może ktoś szukał jego. Nie wiedział czy jest na tym świecie sam i czy ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, skoro świat ten wybrzmiewał przytłumionym kwileniem ptaków, stłumionym biciem serca, wszechobecną głuchotą. Poruszał się niczym w melasie odbitej rzeczywistości; rozwodnionej, drgającej, niepewnej.

Strumyk był coraz bardziej słyszalny. Zaczął iść szybciej, chcąc już zamoczyć usta w chłodnej wodzie, obmyć nią zakurzoną twarz i kark.

Drzewa zaczęły się gwałtownie przerzedzać, a jego stopy zabieliły się od rozkruszonego wapienia. Sad przeobraził się w spiętrzone ruiny, popękane, zdobne kolumny świątyni, resztki kocich łbów, grudy budowli roztarte na proszek.

Rozchylił wargi, przyglądając się tej miniaturowej apokalipsie nieożywionego istnienia. Stał tak, oniemiały i nierozumiejący, aż poczuł, że ktoś obserwuje go z ukrycia. Czyjś wzrok spoczął na nim ciężko jak popiół po wybuchu wulkanu, lepiąc się do jego skóry, a gdy chciał zetrzeć z siebie to wrażenie, jedynie zaczął je rozsmarowywać jak upartą plamę oleistej sadzy. Kto mógł skrywać się pośród tej pustelni? Czyją samotnią była ta góra upadłej wielkości?

Z cienia wyszła ku niemu postać okryta białymi szatami. Młody mężczyzna. Ludzkie tchnienie pośród tej przytłaczającej ciszy.

\- Odnalazłeś mnie – przemówił do niego głosem pewnym, ale niespodziewanie tak przejmująco łagodnym, że coś w jego klatce piersiowej zabolało, jakby pękło i zrosło się. Keith cofnął się o krok, przyciskając jedną dłoń do piersi a drugą wyciągając przed siebie w obronnym geście.

Nagle zaczęły do niego docierać dźwięki, które wcześniej spowijała powłoka ciszy. Świat znów przemawiał, natura konwersowała, przebudziło się życie. Czuł się ogłuszony, zbyt gwałtownie wyrwany z watowatego otumanienia, z którego dopiero teraz w pełni zdał sobie sprawę.

Ten obcy, kimkolwiek był, przebudził świat. Albo przebudził jego.

Zaczął się do niego zbliżać, powoli i ostrożnie, z dłońmi na widoku. Z twarzą naznaczoną blizną i oczami obiecującymi wszystko, czego nie mógł nazwać, a co było tam i jakby czekało właśnie na niego. Keitha.

\- Nie skrzywdzę cię. Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził.

Keith zaczerpnął głośno powietrza, lekko zataczając się do tyłu.

\- Kim jesteś? – wychrypiał, zaciskając jedną dłoń w pięść. Nie był pewien czy szykuje się do walki. Czuł swoje naprężone mięśnie i niepokój na języku. Jego ciało jednak nie próbowało się bronić. Nie widziało zagrożenia. Nie, próbowało sobie przypomnieć coś, co było zakopane głęboko, głębiej niż był w stanie sięgnąć świadomością i samą wolą. Coś kryło się w jego wnętrzu, czuł teraz tę strzeżoną tajemnicę, która kotłowała się niespokojnie za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

\- Znasz mnie.

Teraz to Keith zrobił krok w jego stronę. Był wyższy od niego, jego dłonie były smukłe, ale silne. W udrapowanych szatach wyglądał jak uczony, ale czuł od niego aurę wojownika. Obrońcy.

\- Kim jesteś? - powtórzył nieco agresywniej, bo zaczynał odczuwać strach i tęsknotę, która wkradła się znienacka pod jego skórę i wślizgnęła się do serca, zaciskając się na nim niczym pętla.

Nieznajomy przechylił głowę, nie uśmiechając się, a jednak emanując takim samym uczuciem tęsknoty, oczekiwaniem i wstrzymanym oddechem.

\- Znasz mnie. I ja znam ciebie. Znam nawet lepiej, niż siebie samego, ale nawet to nie pomogło mi w szukaniu, a szukałem długo. Nie mogłem się pogodzić z tym, że nigdy cię już nie zobaczę, traciłem nadzieję. Ty jednak jesteś tutaj. Jesteś. A ja znów mogę oddychać.

Keith czuł łzy ściekające po policzkach i drżenie całego ciała, niczym w gorączce. Ten spokojny głos, słowa, które do niego wypowiadał… Keith oddychał coraz ciężej, drżał coraz mocniej.

\- Podaj mi dłoń – polecił , będąc już tak blisko, że ich ubrania, poruszające się wraz z wiatrem, muskały się. Patrzyli na siebie długo, a czas utracił na znaczeniu, bo oto było coś ważniejszego, coś pozornie bezimiennego i tylko czekającego na nazwanie, na wydobycie z tych czeluści, do których zostało wtrącone. Mężczyzna patrzył mu w oczy i dodał cicho:

\- Keith.

Ich dłonie zetknęły się, a tama w jego wnętrzu pękła, zalewając go obrazami, głosami, wrażeniami. I bólem, bólem tak przejmującym, iż wydawało mu się, że będzie trwał wiecznie.

\- Shiro.

Keith osunął się w ciemność, resztkami świadomości czując ciepło drugiego ciała, długich palców owijających się wokół jego nadgarstka. _Shiro_.

**Author's Note:**

> Obawiam się, że nie mam pojęcia czym, u licha, jest ten fragment. Niestety nie znam też kanonicznych wydarzeń z Voltrona, gdyż obejrzałam jedynie kilka odcinków jakiś czas temu, co jednak nie powstrzymało mnie przed ekspresowym ukochaniem sobie Shiro i Keitha (oraz pochłanianiem zdrowej ilości fanfików). Być może rzucę to w eter z etykietką "drabble bez kontekstu" i nigdy do tego nie wrócę, ale może też wrócę i rozwinę nieco to maleństwo do rozmiarów shota. Jeśli ten dziwaczny klimat do was przemawia, może w jakiś sposób was zaintrygował, to dajcie znać. Nie mam też pojęcia, czy ten pairing cieszy się popularnością w polskiej części fandomu, więc pozostaje mi już tylko opublikować i uciec.


End file.
